A Feather Falling
by Whistling Willows
Summary: The Feather was falling straight into a Hollow Tree, resting in the shade. Brighteyes' Challenge, One-Shot, Hollowshade/star and Featherfall fluff, how they became mates. One-Shot


**A/N: Something quick for Brighteyes' Challenge. Enjoy ^.^**

She just couldn't help it. The way his muscles rippled in the sunlight as his green eyes swept the clearing, landing on her.

"Hello Featherfall." He meowed smoothly, sauntering up to her and giving her a purr. Hollowshade gave her a curious and warm glance before guiding her to the fresh-kill pile. "Would a lizard be satisfactory for you?" He asked, as she barely managed a nod. There were murmurs around them and a few jealous glances from other she-cats but she ignored them as the slimy yet oddly satisfying skin of the lizard was swallowed.

"So, Hollowshade, are you looking for that deputy spot?" Featherfall asked, giving him a curious glance. All of ShadowClan knew that Frostglare, the current deputy was getting old.

"If Cinderstar wants to give it to me, I'll take it." He replied, taking another bite out of his pigeon.

"So… how's Waterpaw?" She asked awkwardly about the pale gray she-cat. Featherfall felt the tortoiseshell tom wince and she sighed.

"Yeah, about that…" He started, and then launched into a full-scale explanation of what happened.

* * *

_Hollowshade sat down, exhausted from the multiple patrols he had been on from dawn to dusk._

"_Hi, Hollowshade." A quiet meow greeted him, and he looked up to see a pale gray she-cat with dark paws and green eyes to match his own._

"_Waterpaw." He dipped his head and gestured with his tail, an invitation to sit next to him. "How has your day been?" The green-eyed tom asked, getting his charm on._

"_Good. Are you going to the Gathering?" She wondered aloud, as he groaned._

"_Hopefully not," he joked, "I'm about to go to StarClan after a day of patrols like today." The she-cat chuckled, but her gaze was distant, fixed on a certain white tom, his eyes shining like steel. Hollowshade noticed that she wasn't listening anymore, and waved his tail in front of her face. "Hello? Waterpaw?" The pale gray she-cat shook herself before giving the tortie tom an unfocused glance._

"_Yes, um… I'm going to go now. I might have to go to the Gathering and stuff…. yeah…." She quickly stood before ducking into the apprentice den, followed by the white tom._

* * *

"So now, we're kinda done."

"Are you serious?" Featherfall purred through a fit of light giggles. "That's hilarious!" She laughed, unable to contain the giggle fit. Hollowshade gave her a sullen pout, which just set her off even more.

"Oh shush." He cuffed her lightly, claws sheathed, playfully and her gaze caught his beautiful green-leaf gaze. _I love you._ She thought as Featherfall nudged the tom back.

"Featherfall, I know you've been like my counselor or something along those lines these past few moons, but I kind of think…" He trails off, and Featherfall's heart leaps to her throat. He's true of course. She had been the one to suggest suitable she-cats for him. "I think I kind of really, really, like you." He finally admitted, and he looked shy as a fawn. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as the tom. She had been crushing on him for ages, but doubt still had bit her like teeth. He was the philanderer, who knew if he was loyal to one she-cat.

As if he could read her thoughts, the corners of his lips slightly down in a frown. "I promise that I'll be loyal." He vowed, yet Featherfall didn't believe him. Rolling his eyes, he sat with one paw across his heart and meowed, "I solemnly swear to StarClan that I'll be your mate forever and always, love you and be loyal to you. Even in StarClan." He added in with a grin, as Featherfall's doubt washed away. The copper-eyed she-cat finished her meal before a call was heard.

"Featherfall, hunting patrol, now!" Frostglare called sharply, as Featherfall sprinted to the white tom, a sheepish expression on her face, as Hollowshade was left alone. He felt like he could run to the moon and back.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Speaking Stone for a Clan meeting!" Cinderstar called, as the dusk finally melted into night. "Frostglare has decided that he will retire to the elder's den. Frostglare, please step forward. Is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the warriors?"

With scowl, the foul-tempered, yet highly respected tom swallowed his pride and managed a stiff nod. "It is."

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

"Frostglare! Frostglare!" The Clan chanted, and Cinderstar joined in, her calls the loudest as she cheered for one of her best friends. When the cheering finally died down, the speckled gray she-cat gazed at her Clan, before spotting a tortoiseshell tom, his green eyes sparking curiously.

"Hollowshade, step forward." A rumble of murmurs from the Clans were heard as Hollowshade stood in front of his leader. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. Hollowshade is the new deputy of ShadowClan."

"Hollowshade! Hollowshade!" The tortie tom turned to face a dappled brown she-cat, and he touched her ear with her nose, a purr rumbling in his chest.

"I love you." He whispered, as the cheers of the Clan drowned him out, but Featherfall understood him.

"I love you too." She murmured, as they both sat down. They were close together, her leaning into his chest, him resting his chin on her head as the moon rose above them.


End file.
